hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Kaiba
"Only those risking going too far. Can truly know, how far they can go." Anton Kaiba (also Anton-228) is a Spartan and currently serves as a Captain in the united Coalition forces. History: Anton Kaiba was born as the son of Kelly-087 and John-117. His first name was chosen in memory of an other fellow Spartan, Anton-046, who gave his life during the Human-Covenant War. Due to neither Kelly nor John knowing their own last names, they chose one at random for their child, hoping this would at least help in him leading a normal life. However as they had feared, Anton had inherited much of their genetic potential, and as such was ultimately chosen for a small scale Spartan-II revival program, in which all children of the Spartan-II class were enrolled. Given even superior modifications to his body, than his parents, Anton turned out one of the greatest soldiers to ever serve. While most would have assumed, the role of leader would have come naturally to him, given his parentage, it was actually forced upon him, during a combat exercise during which their training facility was assailed by a larger group of mercenaries and thugs, who wanted to take control of the expensive equipment the facility had stored. As no official squad leader had been chosen, by that point in time, the other children instinctively turned to Anton for advise and help, and reluctantly he accepted, realising that a long discussion over leadership would only put them at risk, and waste what little time they had to prepare. Utilising their knowledge of the facility's layout, and guerrilla tactics, the small group of Spartans, eight strong in total. Managed to stop and defeat the opposing force, consisting of at least four hundred men and women. Also during that incident, Anton realised he wanted to be the squad medic. When one of his fellow trainees was injured, it was him who knew exactly what to do, most of the others had delegated their medical studies in favour of more combat orientated ones. As such not only was he squad leader, he also became the first medic to be squad leader in Coalition history. This being said, by no means was Anton only overly capable as a medic, but he was also an expert recon and retrieval specialist. Rumour has it, that Anton has a profile on every known person in the galaxies, and able to track anyone down, no matter how well they hide. After he and his class finished their training and were given their Mjolnir armours, the usual symbol of graduation. Anton and his squad would often be called upon as black ops. One of their most memorable actions was the liberation of three Hybrid Alienages, which had popped up on Kashyyyk, shortly before Katalena Akulov and her group became active in combating the Hybrid Killer drones. After seeing the Hybrids take up arms for themselves, Alpha Team (the name of Anton's team), pulled back and left this as a Hybrid internal affair. Almost resulting in a court martial, as he was under strict orders to learn as much about the Hybrids as he possibly could, foremost should they attempt to rise up. To which he is reported to have said, "Hybrid or not Hybrid. It doesn't matter we all are people, we all deserve to live and to be trusted that we aren't all blood-thirsty killers. I will not conduct unwarranted missions against, helpful pillars of our society. We need them and they need us. None of us can live alone anymore." This in turn caused him to be locked up in isolation for nearly a month as a result, to think about what he had said. However no amount of time would or could change his opinion, all people should work together to create a brighter and greater future for all. As such it is known, that even though he is no Hybrid, many anti-Hybrid groups, including the Hybrid Killers, have him on their black lists. Whether the Hybrid society knows about his views is unknown, yet given the fact that Aednat Callaghan is known to have broken into all sorts of sealed databanks, it can be theorised that they do. Personality: Anton is a very strange Spartan. He is not like his parents, who exhibit massive sociopathic and psychotic tendencies, yet no regular human either. He will always put others before himself, will always volunteer when someone needs his help, even if he knows that he is physically beat or psychologically this isn't the wisest choice. Which creates an interesting paradox, most of them time either his rational or emotional side will tell him what would be better for him, but the moment he contemplates doing that, he feels guilt over possibly letting someone down, or not helping someone and becomes afraid of appearing to be egotistical instead of the selfless self he prefers to be and present. Usually Anton is also incredibly capable of controlling his emotions. Usually one will find him to appear happy and joyful, while inside he might be depressed, angry or frustrated. Which feeds right back into his guilt loop, as the moment he realises he has those feelings inside him, he again begins to hate himself for not being nearly as good as he wants to be, which in turn starts the process again. Musically Anton is known to enjoy primarily late baroque, high classical and early romantic music, the music usually soothing him and allowing him to remain calm and contemplate his thoughts on any matter. Additionally and this comes as quite a surprise to most people, he loves speed metal as well, completely unfitting his otherwise more "cultured" approach. Additionally Anton also has a super developed helperscomplex, he cannot bear it for even a second if there is someone who needs his help and cannot help. This causes him more pain than any physical injury ever could. This resulted in him actually volunteering in a private initiative that helped refugees across the galaxy following the Oken War, which had a large part of the brass shake their heads about, as they saw this as a waste of great resource.